


The Couch of Awesome

by Tex



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, post atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Rodney found it the day before they moved, in a consignment store downtown. It’s huge and heavy and even Ronon was breathing hard when the three of them carried it inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch of Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet written for one of Sheafrotherdon's challenges but danged if I can remember which one.

When John stirs, the TV is a low hum in the back of his brain but he doesn’t open his eyes right away. He rearranges a bit, shifts a little more onto his side, bends one arm above his head. He breathes in slowly, filling his lungs with fresh air from the open window and the spice of a candle Rodney’s left burning and sighs as he exhales.

It’s enough activity to rouse Rodney, who wiggles closer and pushes his face against John’s neck. “Be still,” Rodney grouses, sliding one hand down John’s side before letting it rest on John’s hip.

John pulls Rodney in closer with his other hand. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been asleep. They stretched out after lunch to watch a little TV and it just _happened_. It always happens on this couch. It’s like they sink into the cushions and some alien force takes hold of them. Their eyes close and resistance is futile.

John loves this couch. He and Rodney found it the day before they moved, in a consignment store downtown. It’s huge and heavy and even Ronon was breathing hard when the three of them carried it inside. It’s covered in silky-soft cotton – cool in summer and warm and snuggly in winter – and is long enough and wide enough that both of them can (and have and do all the time) nap comfortably.

Secretly, John’s named it “the couch of awesome”. It’s a name he’s taking to his grave.

John wedges his thigh more firmly between the solid strength of Rodney’s and brushes his lips against Rodney’s forehead. “Need to go to the store,” John says with minimum involvement of his jaw.

“Mmm,” Rodney says neutrally and it’s almost the same kind of noise he makes when John kisses him. John’s dick twitches but really, he’s way too relaxed to do any more than that.

“Dishwasher.” It’s Rodney’s turn to unload and he needs a reminder sometimes. Well, every time.

“Shhh.” Rodney’s breath fans against John’s neck and John shivers a little and burrows in closer to Rodney’s warmth.

John dozes for a couple more minutes, waking when he feels Rodney’s hand slip beneath his shirt. “Laundry,” Rodney whispers, nosing John’s ear before putting his head on John’s shoulder again.

“Shhh,” John says, reaching down to tangle his fingers with Rodney’s while the couch of awesome works its magic and they fall asleep again.


End file.
